


FelixMonth (español)

by LadyDop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDop/pseuds/LadyDop
Summary: Misterioso, frío, directo y controversial.Felix es sin duda un personaje que reune estas y más caracterisitcas que le hacen único y diferente al resto.Acompañame en esta serie de relatos centrados en este iconico personaje de Miraculous, a quien intentaré rendir homenaje siguiendo el calendario propuesto por FelixMonth en Tumblr.





	1. Día 1: Felix es Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Hacía ya varias semanas que París había empezado a ser atacado por un terrorista mariposa llamado HawkMoth. También habían pasado varias semanas desde la aparición del equipo de héroes que había jurado detener a este super villano.

Y hace solo un par de días fue que los Quantic Kids, este equipo de héroes, se habían percatado de la misteriosa sombra que se movía silenciosa por la ciudad.

Quienquiera que fuera esta misteriosa figura, debía de ser alguien con poderes también al igual que ellos, y el hecho de no saber de qué lado estaría este individuo era algo que mantenía alerta a los héroes y robaba el sueño a la líder de estos, conocida como Ladybug.

La chica con traje de insecto saltaba por los tejados de Paris sumida en sus pensamientos. 

El akuma de hoy había sido bastante difícil de derrotar no solo por el poder del villano en si, sino también por lo distraídos que habían estado ella y sus compañeros cuando Melodie creyó haber visto a la misteriosa figura acechándolos desde las sombras otra vez.

Quienquiera que fuera esa persona no los había atacado, ni siquiera había hecho nada para interferir en la batalla, pero saber que alguien los observaba sin que ellos conociesen sus intenciones era algo que sin duda los había distraído de la pelea contra el akuma.

Una vez ella y sus compañeros habían derrotado al villano del día, Melodie se quedó con la víctima ex-akuma para que los demás fueran a buscar a la misteriosa sombra.

Mercury se había adelantado para buscar esa persona con su velocidad a través de los cables eléctricos, mientras que Kid Mime se había preparado para entrar por detrás para evitar que "eso" huyese de nuevo, y ella iría por arriba del callejón para interceptarlo y capturarlo de ser necesario.

Era un plan perfecto, pero aún así fracasó sin que ellos pudiesen evitarlo.

De alguna forma "eso" había sentido venir a Mercury y había cortado los cables por los que el héroe con poderes de electricidad se movía, impidiéndole moverse a la velocidad que en un inicio había planeado y llegar al otro lado del callejón. También "eso" había logrado esquivar a Kid Mime y darle un golpe en el pecho a pesar de los ataques invisibles de este, haciendo que de alguna forma el héroe mimo tropezara con sus propios pies y derribase a Mercury en lugar que a "eso".

Ni siquiera Ladybug con sus poderes de suerte había logrado atrapar a "eso", y aunque sin duda había salido mejor parada que sus compañeros, había perdido el rastro de la misteriosa sombra antes de poder acercarse.

Para cuando Melodie llegó después de llevar al ex akuma a su hogar, la heroína musical se encontró con la escena de un aturdido Mercury siendo ayudado a pararse por Ladybug mientras que Kid Mime se sobaba el pecho contando lo poco que pudo averiguar de "eso" en su breve batalla, si es que podía considerarse así.

Al parecer "eso" utilizaba un traje negro y era bastante ágil para pelear y escapar, moviéndose con facilidad en la oscuridad y teniendo grandes reflejos que le hacían pensar a Ladybug que "eso" podría tener visión nocturna y tal vez poderes relacionados con las sombras.

Kid Mime pudo confirmar que lo que le golpeó fue, en sus palabras, "una garra, pero una garra que parecía una mano, pero no era una "mano mano" porque tenía uñas afiladas".

Viendo que por el momento no podían hacer nada, los Quantic Kids optaron por irse y más tarde reunirse esa noche para discutir el tema de "eso" con mayor tranquilidad.

Ladybug suspiró frustrada, no estaban ni cerca de atrapar a HawkMoth y ahora aparecía "eso". Si al menos estuviesen seguros de que "eso" era un aliado de ellos o de HawkMoth...

Entrando por una ventada de la biblioteca de la escuela, Ladybug dejó caer su transformación, dejando a Bridgette Cheng en su lugar.

La chica de coletas sonrió cansadamente a su Kwami, ofreciéndole una galleta a la pequeña criatura roja en lo que esperaba que la escuela fuera abierta otra vez para regresar a clases.

Tikki le devolvió la sonrisa a su portadora antes de recibir con buen gusto la galleta y empezar a comerla.

— Oye Tikki — empezó diciendo Bridgette, haciendo que la Kwami la mirase para hacerle saber que la escuchaba — ¿Tú que piensas de “eso”? ¿Sabes alguna cosa acerca de algo o alguien con garras y poderes de sombras? — preguntó la chica mirando a la pequeña diosa con cierta preocupación.

La Kwami de la buena suerte se tomó un momento para pensar antes de responder.

Si bien ella sabía que era posible que se tratase de una persona con un poder relacionado con las sombras, la descripción de Kid Mime sobre una persona vestida de negro y con garras le hacía pensar en algo más que no coincidía con la especulación de su portadora.

Y el hecho de que la misteriosa figura derrotara a la mitad de los Quantic Kids apenas siendo vista por ellos, y que para colmo Kid Mime fuese manchado por una paloma justo después de haber sido golpeado por una garra, todo eso solo le hacía creer a Tikki que conocía bastante bien al responsable detrás de “eso” y que ella pronto volvería a ver a su contraparte.

— No estoy segura de cuales son las intenciones de “eso” — dijo finalmente la Kwami roja a su portadora — Pero dudo de que tenga poderes con las sombras, más bien creo que es muy probable que se trate de alguien como tú y HawkMoth, alguien con un Kwami. — explicó pensativa Tikki.

— ¿Alguien con un Kwami? ¿Como HawkMoth y yo? — preguntó asombrada Bridgette, ella tenía entendido que muy pocas personas podían tener acceso a un Kwami que les diera poderes a través de una joya mágica.

— ¿Conoces al Kwami que podría tener “eso”? ¿Quién crees que sea? — preguntó ansiosa la chica a Tikki, pero antes de que la Kwami pudiese responder sonó la campana que avisaba del reinicio de las clases.

— Te lo explicaré más tarde, cuando podamos hablar tranquilas las dos. Ahora mejor concéntrate en clases Bridgette ¡Estoy segura de que todo se resolverá pronto! — dijo la pequeña diosa con alegría, escondiéndose para que su portadora pudiese salir a continuar con sus deberes civiles.

— Gracias Tikki — sonrió Bridgette a su Kwami mientras salía de la habitación — Después nos preocuparemos por “eso”, ahora iré a clases y más tarde buscaré a Felix ¡Conseguí dos boletos para el cine este viernes y sé que a él le encantará esa película! — exclamó con ánimos renovados dirigiéndose al salón de clases y cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca.

Poco sabían la chica y su Kwami que ellas dos no eran las únicas personas en la biblioteca cuando Ladybug entró por la ventana.

Él al principio se preocupó cuando la vio entrar por la ventana, creyendo que no había logrado perder a la heroína y ella le había seguido, pero cuando la vió destransformarse supo que ella ni siquiera sospechaba que él estaba allí.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya — dijo con diversión un Kwami negro en forma de gato — Tikki ya sospecha de nosotros pero no pensó en lo cerca que estábamos. Irónico ¿No lo crees, gato gruñón? — preguntó sonriente a su portador.

— Esto es sin duda interesante, pequeña plaga. — respondió el chico a su Kwami — Tal vez ya deba ir a presentarme formalmente ¿No lo crees? Después de todo ya no tiene mucho sentido seguir escondiéndome si todos ya saben de mi. — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

— HawkMoth y Paris ya conocen a Ladybug como la heroína con el poder de la buena suerte, pero todos olvidan qué hay dos tipos de suerte, ya va siendo momento de que Chat Noir les muestre el poder de la mala suerte. — terminó de decir Felix saliendo de su escondite en la biblioteca para dirigirse también al salón de clases.

Ya era hora de que el gato saliese de la bolsa y fuera a pasear un poco fuera de las sombras, iba a divertirse mucho al ver las expresiones de todos cuando él apareciese sin esconderse.

Sin duda Felix se divertiría mucho cuando todos conociesen de lo que él era capaz como Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, de todo corazón espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura.
> 
> No puedo prometer que estaré publicando un nuevo relato todos los días, pero si te garantizo que haré el mes completo por mas tiempo que me lleve hacerlo.
> 
> Una vez más te agradezco por pasar a leer este relato y espero que sigas leyendo los otros cuando los publique más adelante.
> 
> Que te pareció esta primer historia? Por favor házmelo saber en los comentarios! Desde ya muchas gracias!


	2. Día 3: Aburrimiento

La paz reinaba en Paris ahora que el villano que solía atacar la ciudad había desaparecido.

No más akumas, no más batallas en medio de las calles, no más alertas repentinas advirtiendo sobre el nuevo villano, no más caídas de la Torre Eiffel, no más personas en llamativos trajes corriendo por los tejados.

Todo estaba en paz ahora, y los parisinos realmente apreciaban que todo volviera a la normalidad en la ciudad de la luz y del amor.

Todos los parisinos excepto Felix, quien ya habiendo terminado todas sus tareas extracurriculares y leído todos los libros en la biblioteca familiar se encontraba sin nada interesante que hacer.

— Aburrido — gruñó dejando caer el libro que había intentado releer en un intento fallido por entretenerse.

Era tan molesto, no había nada que hacer.

Bueno, nada interesante que hacer ni nada que le motivase a hacer algo.

Casi desearía que apareciera un nuevo ataque akuma con tal de acabar con el aburrimiento.

Mmm... el broche de la mariposa aún estaba a su alcance, tal vez si convencía a su pariente ex-villano de provocar un akuma para rememorar los buenos tiempos...

Nah.

Su Lady lo mataría si descubría que había sido su idea, y para buscar el broche de mariposa tendría que levantarse y caminar, y luego buscar en toda la mansión al ex-portador, y luego...

Era mucho trabajo, mejor no hacerlo.

Los pocos segundos que le había llevado elaborar su "plan" para traer un nuevo akuma ya habían terminado y con ellos el mínimo entretenimiento que Felix había conseguido de ellos.

¿Debería empezar a planear cómo conquistar el mundo? Tal vez eso le entretendría el tiempo suficiente como para olvidar su aburrimiento aplastante.

Pero si dominaba el mundo tendría que convertirse en el gobernante supremo de este, y eso traería mucho papeleo aburrido con el que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar.

Opción de conquistar el mundo, descartada.

¿Como había villanos que pensaban que conquistar el mundo era una buena idea? ¿Serían amantes del papeleo?

¿Y en que momento él había empezado a considerar dominar el mundo?

¿Sería algo relacionado con genes villanos de HawkMoth?

¿Cómo es que podía estar emparentado un ex-supervillano, vivir bajo el mismo techo que este y aún así aburrirse tanto?

Ya había superado hace días el hecho de que su propia sangre casi había destruido la ciudad y por poco lo había matado en un par de ocasiones.

Una vez dejado de lado el asunto del villano y las joyas mágicas, la familia de Felix era un tanto aburrida en momentos así.

¿Y si buscase a alguno de sus amigos ex-héroes para pasar el rato?

Pero era invierno y Bridgette era un desastre durmiente lento cuando tenía frío, malditas tendencias de mariquita.

Idea de pasar el rato con Ladybug/Bridgette, descartada.

Podría llamar a Allan y ver si quería que hicieran algo interesante, pero el moreno había mencionado algo sobre ayudar a Claudia a cuidar a sus hermanas menores.

Y ni de broma Felix iba a involucrarse con niños pequeños si tenía la opción de evitarlo.

Opción de hacer algo con Allan/Mercury, descartada junto a la no antes considerada opción de Claudia/ladyblogger.

¿Allegra quizás? Pero la flautista estaba de viaje con su familia hasta quien sabe cuando, y Felix no estaba interesado en esperar a que ella regresara para escapar de su aburrimiento.

¿Y Claude?

Mmmm... nah.

Felix estaba muy aburrido pero aún no llegaba a estar tan desesperado como para buscar al ex-héroe mimo.

Felix no estaba de humor para lidiar con idiotas, y Claude era la definición de idiota problemático.

Opción de contactar a Claude/Kid Mime, descartada sin necesidad de una gran consideración.

Felix soltó un gruñido de frustración ¡Estaba muy aburrido!

¿Donde hay un nuevo villano o amenaza desconocida cuando se necesita? ¡Estúpida y aburrida paz!

Como respuesta a su silenciosa súplica, apareció frente a él algo nuevo e interesante.

Era rojo e hipnótico, tan cerca de él que le era imposible ignorar.

¡Se movió! ¡La cosa se movió!

¡Debía atraparla!

Y antes de que Felix se diese cuenta, él se encontraba sobre la mesa persiguiendo a un punto rojo que no dejaba de escapársele por más que lo golpeara con fuerza y agilidad.

Una sofocada risa sacó a Felix de su "transe gatuno", haciéndole voltear para encontrar a la emisora del sonido que a su vez sostenía un puntero láser.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó confuso ¿En que momento había entrado ella a la biblioteca familiar?

— Lo siento cariño. — se disculpó conteniendo sus risas la mujer de cabello color ceniza. — Te vez demasiado lindo cuando actúas como gato. — dijo sonriéndole enternecida y no sin cierta diversión a su hijo.

— Mamá — dijo avergonzado Felix sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían ante las palabras de su madre.

¡Él no controlaba sus “tendencias felinas”!

— Al menos ya no estás tan aburrido como antes ¿Verdad, tesoro? — dijo Felícita a su hijo como si leyese los pensamientos de este.

Felix solo desvió avergonzado la mirada, reconociendo que ella tenía razón y había sido divertido perseguir el punto rojo, a pesar de que él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Ella solo sonrió divertida ante el comportamiento de su orgulloso y avergonzado hijo, él se parecía tanto a su padre en eso.

La mujer se sentó con calma en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca, haciendo señas a su hijo para que se acomodara con ella.

Una vez Felix se acercó a su madre, ella procedió a colocar su cabeza en su regazo para poder acariciar con cariño los cabellos de su niño.

Y entre ronroneos y caricias, Felix decidió que la paz tal vez no era tan aburrida.


	3. Día 04: Intercambio de Kwamis

Adrien estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, no importaba cuanto buscase, el libro que tomó prestado sin permiso de su padre no aparecía.

¡Su padre iba a matarlo en cuanto se enterase!

— ¿Qué tienes ahora, niño princesa? — preguntó Felix entrando en la habitación y viendo a su gemelo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

— ¡Felix! ¿Has visto el libro que tomé esta mañana? Es de padre y ahora no puedo encontrarlo. — dijo nervioso el modelo sin dejar de buscar por enésima vez en su mochila.

— ¿El libro antiguo sobre héroes? — preguntó curioso el gemelo mayor — Lo siento Adrien, no lo he visto por ninguna parte. — respondió empezando a preocuparse.

— ¿Qué hago entonces? ¡Padre se dará cuenta de que no está y se enfadará conmigo! ¿Y si me prohíbe seguir asistiendo a la escuela? Felix por favor ayúdame. — dijo angustiado Adrien.

— Cálmate, necesitamos pensar en una solución. — intentó tranquilizarlo Felix — Lo más probable es que no encontremos el libro antes de que padre note que no está, así que pensemos mejor en que hacer descartando encontrar el dichoso libro. — razonó en busca de una solución.

— ¿Crees que él se enfade mucho si le decimos la verdad y explicamos la situación prometiéndole conseguir otro libro pronto? — preguntó dudoso el hermano menor, recibiendo una mirada de su hermano que solo transmitía un mensaje: "¿eres idiota o bromeas?"

— Lo más probable es que ese libro sea único o muy difícil de conseguir, nunca he visto uno como ese y probablemente padre se enoje de todos modos aún si intentamos explicarle. Necesitamos una mejor idea — explicó mejor el rubio de ojos azules. — Y creo que ya tengo algo en mente — dijo con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, de esas sonrisas que no prometían nada bueno.

Minutos más tarde y a pesar de las protestas de Adrien, ambos hermanos estaban otra vez abriendo la caja fuerte del diseñador de moda y distinguiendo qué objetos allí serían los más "reemplazables" para su progenitor.

— Felix no me siento bien con esto, robar está mal. — dijo inseguro Adrien vigilando que nadie entrara a la habitación mientras su hermano saqueaba la caja fuerte.

— No te quejes tanto Adrien, no tomaremos nada que pueda ser irreemplazable o de gran valor. Padre supondrá que alguien robó su caja fuerte y se llevó consigo el libro junto con otras cosas. — explicó Felix a su hermano — No tendrá motivo para enfadarse con nosotros y seguiremos con nuestras vidas como si todo este asunto del libro nunca hubiese ocurrido. Probablemente tengamos que soportar que padre sea más paranoico y protector por un tiempo, pero sobreviviremos a eso. — terminó de decir tomando lo que parecían ser unos folletos de hotel y un par de diseños viejos junto con un broche que no parecía ser muy valioso.

Una vez cerrada y revuelta la caja fuerte, Felix se dispuso a borrar los videos de las cámaras de seguridad para terminar de deshacerse de cualquier rastro o prueba que pudiera incriminarlos a ellos.

Ambos gemelos se dispusieron a regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones para pretender que no sabían nada de todo ese asunto del robo y el libro desaparecido, si alguien les preguntaba ellos dirían que habían estado practicando piano y estudiando chino respectivamente.

Solo que la alerta de un meteorito a punto de golpear Paris hizo que Adrien tuviese que irse a cumplir sus trabajos de héroe como Chat Noir.

No es que a Felix le molestase, no le había tomado mucho tiempo descubrir que su gemelo era un superhéroe con tema de gato. Aunque en ocasiones no podía evitar preocuparse cuando él tenía que enfrentarse a un akuma peligroso, o en este caso un meteorito.

Si tan solo Felix también tuviese poderes y pudiera salir a proteger a su hermano, aunque esa era una idea absurda no podía dejar de sentir impotencia ante el peligro en el que se ponía Chat Noir en ocasiones.

Pero no era tiempo para divagaciones tontas, confiaría en que su hermano y Ladybug se ocuparían de volver todo a la normalidad al final del día. Y mientras tanto, él tenía aprovechar la distracción para deshacerse de la evidencia robada de la caja fuerte.

Podría quemar los papeles que eran los folletos y diseños viejos, pero que se suponía que haría con el broche que agarró también.

Tomó entre sus manos el accesorio con la intención de mirarlo y ver si se le ocurría algún modo de romperlo o hacerlo pasar desapercibido al menos.

Lo que Felix no esperaba era la repentina esfera de luz azul que brotó del broche y la pequeña criatura parecida a un pavo real que apareció una vez dispersa la luz.

— ¡Te atreves a invocarme después de lo que hiciste, despreciable humano de pacotilla! — gritó furioso el pequeño pájaro azul, sorprendiéndose al reconocer que el humano frente a él no era el mismo que lo había encerrado antes.

Felix parpadeó confundido no del todo seguro de sí lo que estaba viendo era real, de la luz de un broche apareció un pájaro que se veía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza hace un segundo y ahora lo miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Y él que pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad en cuanto se decidiese de la evidencia de la caja fuerte.

El ave miró con curiosidad al chico de ahora sostenía su broche, al parecer él era candidato a convertirse en su nuevo portador...

— ¡Eres hermoso! ¡Acepto! — gritó emocionado el pájaro azul abalanzándose contra el rostro del chico.

— Yo- Tú– ¿Qué? — fue todo lo que Felix pudo decir confundido y aún intentando procesar lo que ocurría.

— ¡Yo soy Duusu, el Kwami del pavo real! — se presentó la criatura sacudiendo sus plumas con orgullo. — Y tú, hermoso humano, tienes el honor de convertirte en mi nuevo portador. No te preocupes por lo demás, tienes a este fabuloso Kwami para instruirte en el arte de la belleza y honrarte con su magnífica presencia. De nada. — dijo Duusu con una sonrisa descarada de autosuficiencia.

Si Felix antes estaba confundido ahora se encontraba aún peor.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taran! Historia basada en el maravilloso AU de la espectacular LadyNoirette en Tumblr!   
>  ( http://officialladynoirette.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Que opinan de este relato? Tienen alguna especulación al respecto? Déjenme saber en sus comentarios!!
> 
> Les gustó la idea de Felix obteniendo el Miraculous del pavo real? Si es así no duden en visitar el perfil de LadyNoirette para ver más contenido de este maravilloso AU


	4. Día 05: Primeros Auxilios

Era tarde en la noche y el niño inquieto en su cama no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Él quería dormirse, de verdad que quería, pero no podía por más que intentase contar ovejas o pensar en los temas más aburridos que se le ocurriesen.

¿Tal vez debería buscar algo de leche tibia para ayudarse a descansar?

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de considerar la idea de pararse e ir a buscar algo de beber a la cocina, un repentino ruido le paralizó de miedo.

No habría escuchado nada si hubiese estado dormido, pero en el silencio de la noche él pudo oír con claridad en sonido de unos arañazos y de algo arrastrándose pesadamente por el suelo.

El niño de inmediato entró en pánico ¿Y si era un ladrón que venía a robarles? ¿O un monstruo se había metido a la casa y quería comérselos a todos? ¿Y si era un asesino como el de los libros que su hermano no le dejaba leer porque "eran demasiado fuertes para un niño pequeño como él"?

El ruido se había escuchado en dirección de la habitación de su hermano mayor. ¿Y si el intruso le había hecho daño a su hermano? ¿Y si él necesitaba ayuda?

Pero él sólo era un niño, no podría hacer nada contra un ladrón, un monstruo o un asesino.

Pero tampoco podía dejar a su hermano mayor solo si lo necesitaba, él siempre había estado cuidándolo para que no le pasase nada malo.

Fue con este último pensamiento que él niño se armó de valor, y sujetando un arma improvisada de las cosas en su habitación se dirigió hacia el origen del ruido para proteger a su hermano.

Sus manos temblaban y podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza, pero él era valiente y no iba a tener miedo.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación intentando no hacer ruido, cosa que con sus temblorosas manos fue toda una hazaña.

El camino hasta el cuarto de su hermano se sentía enorme a pesar de estar tan solo a unos pasos, pero a cada paso que daba sentía con cada vez más fuerza una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que corriera y no se acercara al peligro.

Pero, otra vez, él era valiente y no iba a dejar solo a su hermano mayor.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, él abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, teniendo su arma preparada para golpear al monstruo, ladrón o asesino que quisiera lastimarlos a ellos.

Se asomó lentamente y en la oscuridad del cuarto pudo distinguir una figura sentada junto a la ventana.

— ¿Fe-Felix? — tartamudeó asustado el pequeño, notando que su hermano mayor era la figura cerca de la ventana.

El mayor volteó a ver sorprendido a la persona que le llamaba, aliviándose al instante al reconocer que se trataba de su hermano pequeño.

— Hey Gabs ¿Tienes problemas para dormir? — Felix intentó preguntar lo más casual posible mientras escondía la herida sangrante en su costado.

El niño asintió aún algo asustado pero mucho más tranquilo de ver a su hermano.

— Escuché un ruido raro y vine a ver si no te había hecho daño un ladrón, un monstruo o un asesino. — explicó Gabs a su hermano mayor.

Felix solo negó con la cabeza ignorando el dolor punzante y rogando que Gabriel no notase su herida.

— No te asustes Gabriel, nadie entró a mi cuarto además de tú, y aún si alguien lo hiciera me tienes a mi para protegerte siempre ¿Entendido? — quiso tranquilizarlo Felix.

— Entendido — asintió Gabriel a su hermano.

— ¿Y cómo es eso de que un monstruo se mete a la casa? Te he dicho antes que no existen los monstruos, Gabs. — cambio de tema en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

— ¡Que si hay monstruos! Yo los he visto. — afirmó decidido el niño de ojos azules, olvidando el miedo inicial que tenía al dirigirse al cuarto de Felix. — Hay uno pequeño que siempre está volando en la biblioteca y tirando libros o robando queso. Y una vez vi a otro monstruo más grande que tenía ojos raros y cuernos en la cabeza. — explicó convencido de lo que había visto.

Felix se sorprendió aunque intentó ocultar su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo.

No sabía que Gabriel se había encontrado con Plagg o que lo había visto a él transformado en Chat Noir, aunque al parecer confundió sus orejas con cuernos.

— Insisto en que no tienes nada de que preocuparte Gabs, yo siempre voy a cuidarte y no dejaré nunca que nadie te haga daño. Confías en tu hermano mayor ¿Verdad? — preguntó aún recostado contra la ventana, queriendo transmitirle seguridad y confianza a su hermanito a pesar del dolor punzante que sentía.

— Confío en ti Felix. — aseguró el niño — Sé que siempre vas a protegerme. — dijo confiado y agradecido, acercándose a su hermano mayor y acomodándose junto a él.

Felix sonrió a su hermanito, su vida era cada vez más difícil gracias a su deber como Chat Noir, y que su enemigo fuese cada vez más agresivo con sus ataques como un animal acorralado le daba a entender a él y Ladybug que no debía faltar mucho tiempo para su enfrentamiento final. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que si sobrevivirían a eso, a duras penas habían derrotado al akuma de hoy no sin antes salir gravemente heridos.

Pero el ver a Gabriel dirigirle esa mirada llena de admiración y confianza, como si él fuese el más grande héroe del mundo y nadie pudiese derrotarlo jamás, eso le animaba a seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

Sonriendo le revolvió los cabellos a su hermanito, sabiendo que eso le haría enojar pero a su vez olvidarse de cualquier temor que haya tenido antes.

— Arhg ¡Felix! — se quejó Gabriel, removiéndose inquieto para escapar del agarre de su hermano que le estaba despeinando tanto.

Solo que Gabriel entre sus forcejeos infantiles golpeó accidentalmente la herida que Felix había intentado ocultarle.

El mayor ahogó un grito de dolor, soltando de inmediato a su hermano para sujetarse adolorido su herida ahora abierta.

— ¿Felix? ¡Felix! — dijo preocupado el pequeño, aterrándose al ver el líquido rojo que había manchado la mano con la que accidentalmente golpeó a su hermano.

En su dolor, Felix pudo distinguir la palidez de Gabriel y el creciente pavor en él.

— Tra-Tranquilízate Gabs. — dijo cómo pudo, formando una mueca que intentaba hacer pasar por sonrisa. — No fue tu culpa, ya estaba lastimado y no te avise, no sabías nada. — intentó explicarse mientras se sujetaba con fuerza el costado herido.

— ¿Qué-Qué te pasó Felix? — a duras penas pudo preguntar el aterrado y preocupado hermano menor.

— Nada importante ¿Si? — esquivó la pregunta Felix — Por favor pásame el botiquín qué hay dentro de la mesa de noche junto a mi cama. — pidió lo más amable y calmado que pudo.

Gabriel se apresuró a buscar lo que su hermano le pedía, corriendo con miedo y casi tropezando con sus propios pies debido al temblor de estos.

Felix recibió agradecido el botiquín y se dispuso a acomodarse mejor para poder tratar su herida.

— Tal vez quieras voltearte Gabs, no quiero asustarte con mis heridas. — comentó preocupado el hermano mayor.

— N-No, soy valiente, puedo hacerlo. — intentó protestar el menor.

— Voltéate Gabriel, es una orden. — respondió en un tono más severo Felix, notando la palidez del niño ante la idea de ver sangre. Gabs nunca había sido bueno para clase de cosas.

El aludido quería protestar, pero sabía que nunca debía desobedecer a Felix y la verdad era que si le asustaba la idea de ver una herida sangrante, sobretodo si esa herida era de su hermano.

Una vez que Gabs se dio vuelta mirando una esquina de la habitación, Felix levantó su camisa para poder ver mejor su herida y desinfectarla.

No se veía tan mal como imaginó en un principio, pero por si acaso debía tratarla lo mejor que pudiese hasta pensar en una buena excusa para decir en el hospital cuando le preguntasen cómo se hizo ese corte.

Con un poco de algodón bañado en alcohol y unas cuantas gasas y vendas, Felix trató su herida lo suficiente como para evitar que se infectase o le molestase mucho al moverse.

Tendría que tener más cuidado en sus batallas y pensar en una excusa para dejar la esgrima por un tiempo, pero no era nada que no pudiese manejar.

De lo que no estaba seguro de cómo tratar era con el hecho de que Gabriel lo había atrapado justo después de que regresase de su pelea y además descubriera que estaba herido.

Ese sería un problema más difícil de resolver.

— Ya está bien Gabs, puedes voltearte de nuevo si quieres. — avisó a su hermanito que había permanecido de pie en silencio con cuidado de no mirar.

— ¿T-Te duele mucho, Felix? De-De verdad lo siento — balbuceó nervioso y preocupado el niño.

— Estoy bien, Gabs. Solo es un rasguño. — quiso restarle importancia el mayor, aunque para ambos era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo daño? — preguntó curioso y preocupado Gabriel, sentándose en el suelo junto a su hermano.

Felix sonrió tristemente al ver la angustia de su hermanito. Gabs era tan solo un niño y el encontrarlo en semejante estado debió ser un golpe muy duro para él.

— El mundo es un lugar peligroso, Gabs, y hay muchas malas personas que quieren hacerle daño a los demás aunque nadie les haya hecho algo. Estas malas personas lastiman a otros y rara vez les importa hacerlo con tal de conseguir lo quieren. — explicó Felix con una mirada cuyas emociones y significado Gabriel no supo interpretar — Ahora bien, las personas malas pueden ser poderosas, pero también hay personas buenas que son muy fuertes. Algunas personas buenas se dedican a intentar detener a las persona malas para que no sigan lastimando a los demás. — dijo el rubio mayor.

— ¿Eso te pasó a ti? — preguntó curioso Gabriel — ¿Fuiste a detener a las personas malas y ellas te lastimaron por eso? — cuestionó

— Eres un niño muy listo, Gabs. — sonrió ligeramente Felix al ver que su hermano le entendía.

— Pero no lo entiendo Felix. ¿Por qué vas a dejar que las personas malas te lastimen? ¿No es mejor si te quedas en casa para que no te hagan daño? — dijo confundido el niño.

— Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Gabs. — suspiró Felix — Pero si yo me quedara sin hacer nada, las personas malas seguirían haciéndole daño a gente inocente. Y entre esa gente que quiero proteger estás tú también, si dejo que los malos hagan lo que quieren ellos podrían lastimarte algún día. — intentó darse a entender.

Gabriel quedó en silencio un momento, procesando las palabras de su hermano.

— Pero no quiero que te hagan daño. — finalmente protestó con infantil timidez el niño, haciendo sonreír más sinceramente a su hermano mayor.

— Yo tampoco quiero hacerme daño, Gabs, pero alguien tiene que salir afuera a enfrentarlos. — explicó con paciencia Felix, y viendo el ceño fruncido de su hermanito continuó — Pero si de verdad te preocupo, recuerda que siempre volveré para cuidarte y soy demasiado terco como para no cumplir mis promesas.

— ¿Y si yo voy contigo para protegerte de la gente mala? — preguntó Gabriel con un brillo infantil de esperanza en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día tú seas el que me cuide a mi, si es que creces grande y fuerte para convertirte en un hombre poderoso. — respondió Felix con voz bromista moviendo sus manos teatralmente pero con cuidado de no forzar su herida. — Pero hasta entonces, te quedarás en casa que es donde estarás a salvo y podré asegurarme de protegerte hasta que estés listo para cuidarte tu solo ¿De acuerdo? — preguntó a su hermanito con más seriedad.

— De acuerdo Felix. — asintió solemne el pequeño Gabs.

— Y no puedes decirle a nadie sobre mi herida ¿Entendido? Será nuestro secreto. — agregó el mayor para asegurarse de que el menor no le contase a nadie algo que podría producir sospechas sobre su doble vida.

— ¡Entendido! — contestó ya mucho más animado Gabs, parándose recto y moviendo su brazo como si hiciese un saludo militar — Pero tienes que prometerme tú también que siempre vas a venir a casa para que yo también pueda cuidarte — exigió con toda la seriedad que su sonrisa emocionada le permitía.

— Prometido Gabs, siempre volveré a casa a cuidarte. — respondió con diversión Felix, sonriendo ante el ceño fruncido en señal de protesta de su hermano.

Gabriel no pudo mantener mucho tiempo su ceño fruncido ante la sonrisa de su hermano mayor, sabía que podía confiar en él y que nunca lo traicionaría.

Por eso fue que unas pocas semanas después Gabriel se encontró tan confundido y asustado.

Él no le había contando a nadie sobre la herida de Felix, entonces ¿Por qué su hermano rompió su promesa y no regresó nunca más a casa para que se protegieran juntos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taran! Me quedó un tango largo este relato, pero he tenido este AU en mi cabeza por meses y simplemente no pude contenerme una vez empecé a escribirlo.
> 
> Qué les pareció esta nueva idea? Fue muy predecible? Les gustó leer al pequeño Gabs antes de convertirse en el villano que todos conocemos? Tiene alguna especulación al respecto? 
> 
> Déjenme saberlo en los comentarios!!


	5. Día 06: Amnesia

Felix no estaba seguro de cómo describirlo, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Había algo diferente en su vida, algo que no podía explicar porqué le estaba incomodando tanto.

Había empezado a sentirse incómodo luego de que él y sus padres habían ido un día a visitar a su tío Gabriel.

Como siempre, sus padres le habían "pedido" que pasase tiempo con su primo Adrien, lo cual no tenía nada de extraño para esas pocas reuniones familiares que hacían cada varios meses.

Fue mientras pasaba tiempo alrededor del modelo que Felix empezó a sentirse extraño.

No podía explicarlo, era como apenas despertar de una larga siesta y confundirse con que cosas eran reales y cuales solo habían sido un sueño.

La reunión familiar había terminado y todos habían vuelto a su rutina diaria. O al menos eso es lo que Felix intentó hacer.

Empezó con cosas pequeñas, como la manía de llevar siempre consigo un pedazo de Camembert, algo que a su padre le pareció repentino y extraño por más que Felix lo sintiese natural.

Siguió con el extraño hábito de olvidar que su madre estaba en casa, como si se hubiese acostumbrado a que ella no estuviera allí a pesar de que rara vez solía ausentarse.

Ni el mismo lo entendía, era como si su mente no entendiese que su madre estaba allí y no iría a ninguna parte.

Luego siguió el hecho de que Felix empezó a sentirse inexplicablemente cómodo alrededor de ciertos compañeros de clase con los que jamáshabía interactuado antes, incluso conocía cosas de ellos a pesar de no haber entablado nunca una conversación.

Sabía cómo todos los demás que Allan era DJ en su tiempo libre, pero también conocía que el chico no podía decidirse entre la música y el atletismo como sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Lo raro era que Allan no se lo había contado a nadie antes.

Estaba al tanto (al igual que toda la clase) de que Allegra tocaba la flauta traversa, pero también sabía que de pequeña había practicado Ballet y seguía siendo bastante flexible.

Ni él entendía como se había enterado de algo que ella solo había comentado a unos pocos amigos cercanos (y no incluía a Felix en esa pequeña lista).

Como si fuera poco, también sabía que Claude, a pesar de ser un idiota, era muy bueno para hacer largos monólogos en el teatro a pesar de dedicarse principalmente a la mímica.

Y ni el propio Claude sabía eso hasta que lo intentó después de que Felix lo mencionara.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a la mente de Felix?

¿Cómo era que él, de todas las personas, parecía conocer tan bien a compañeros con los que apenas había hablado en su vida?

Lo peor había sido cuando había llegado una nueva estudiante a su clase.

Nadie la conocía ni había escuchado hablar de ella, pero Felix al instante sintió todo su ser estremecerse en cuanto la vio.

La chica no había pronunciado una palabra antes de que él estuviese totalmente seguro de que ella era una gran cocinera, amante de las artesanías y que tenía un corazón de oro.

Felix ya estaba empezando a asustarse.

¡¿Por qué él sabía eso?!

¿Por qué él estaba tan emocionado de que ella estuviera allí si nunca antes la había conocido?

¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable al verla?

¿Que era esa opresión en su pecho cuando ella lo trató como a el total desconocido que él era? Ni siquiera había sido grosera al presentarse.

¿Por qué Felix estaba tan decepcionado de que ella no lo reconociese? No tenía sentido, se estaban conociendo en ese momento.

Felix no estaba seguro de cómo describirlo, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. Que había algo importante que estaba olvidando.

La sensación de incomodidad solo crecía día tras día.

Ahora no solo olvidaba la presencia de su propia madre, sino que también no podía evitar ponerse alerta en presencia de su padre y su abuelo, como si alguno de ellos fuese capaz de hacerle un daño intencional a él.

También había empeorado su repentino gusto por el Camembert, ahora el solo olor de ese apestoso queso le daba una gran nostalgia acompañada con la aplastante sensación de soledad, como si hubiese alguien con quien debiese compartir siempre ese queso y ya no estaba.

A su vez debía agregar una extraña incomodidad en su mano, como si se sintiese vacía o incluso desnuda, había algo importante que le faltaba.

Cuando Felix tuvo el impulso de soltar un comentario sarcástico a un bolsillo en su camisa sabiendo que no había nadie más en la habitación, fue cuando él empezó a preocuparse más seriamente de haber enloquecido.

Nada de eso era normal, y lo que más le inquietaba era que él sentía que solo esas extrañas manías eran lo único que tenía sentido a su alrededor.

Felix había vuelto a visitar a Adrien, ellos no tenían muchas cosas en común pero su felpudo primo era alguien con quien nunca había tenido que preocuparse por mantener apariencias ni nada parecido.

Y también porque, por algún extraño motivo, se sentía relajado en su presencia, como si algo por fin tuviese sentido y normalidad en su vida.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasara Felix en compañía con Adrien, más incómodo se sentía después con la realidad que le rodeaba.

¿La compañía de Adrien sería algo relacionado con sus extrañas manías e incomodidades?

Felix no sabía explicarlo, incluso estaba empezando a tener sentimientos negativos hacia su primo, como si este le hubiese quitado algo importante.

¿Pero que podría haber hecho Adrien "Ángel Felpudo" Agreste para herirlo tanto?

Todo era tan confuso, pero a la vez empezaba a tomar más sentido.

Sus sentimientos era como un sueño que sabía que había tenido aunque no recordase de sus trataba, pero aún tenía las sensaciones que le había provocado.

Ahora era como si poco a poco pudiese disipar esa bruma mental y recordar un poco más de ese sueño, no de que trataba pero si quienes habían aparecido allí.

Ese día había salido a caminar con sus compañeros/nuevos amigos, después de todas las cosas que Felix sabía sobre ellos y lo cómodo que se sentía en su presencia no tardaron mucho en acercarse.

Y tal vez la amabilidad de Bridgette tuvo algo que ver en el asunto de que lo invitasen también a él a pasar el rato. Últimamente ella también había empezado a tener ciertas manías espontáneas similares a las de Felix, por lo que entre los dos se entendían a medias y buscaban apoyarse mutuamente.

Fue cuando cada quien emprendió el camino a su propia casa al final de la tarde que Felix decidió pasar a visitar una vez más a Adrien, de todos modos estaba cerca de la mansión Agreste.

Fue llegando a la casa de su primo que Felix se cruzó con un extraño y familiar ancianito de camiseta hawaiana, el hombre le había dado a Felix una mirada ligeramente sorprendida y que el rubio interpretó como de reconocimiento.

Por lo que el chico se encontró muy confundido cuando, al acercarse al anciano y preguntarle educadamente si se conocían antes pues le resultaba familiar, el hombre de rasgos orientales pareció sorprenderse y hasta asustarse con su pregunta. Cómo si supiese quien era Felix pero no esperaba que él lo reconociese también.

Su vida cada día era más rara.

— ¿Estás bien, Felix? Te ves un poco cansado. — preguntó de forma educada y con preocupación Adrien.

— No es nada. — contestó el chico de ojos grises — Solo estaba pensando. — comentó ignorando la sensación en su cabeza que le advertía sobre que estaba dejando pasar algo importante.

— Últimamente has pensado mucho ¿Quieres hablar de eso? — indagó con curiosidad el modelo, jugueteando con el anillo plateado en su dedo. — Sé que no somos los primos más parecidos o cercanos, pero entiendo lo que es tener algo que te preocupa y que no sabes con quien hablarlo. Por eso quiero escucharte Felix, quiero ayudarte. — dijo con sinceridad el chico de ojos verdes.

Felix lo consideró un poco, su primo no era la persona más astuta o alguien con grades experiencias y habilidades sociales con las que pudiera darle un buen consejo, Felix ni siquiera confiaba mucho en el juicio de Adrien al momento de analizar algo complicado como los problemas de las personas.

Pero por otro lado, esa podría ser su única oportunidad de contarle a alguien (además de Bridgette) sobre esa extraña sensación que tanto le acechaba desde hace semanas.

Suspiró pesadamente de forma resignada antes de hablar.

— Es extraño, ni siquiera sé bien cómo describirlo — empezó diciendo algo incómodo, recibiendo una sonrisa de Adrien para que continuase. — No puedo explicar cómo o porqué, pero últimamente me he sentido muy incómodo con la realidad que me rodea. Como si algo estuviese mal, apagado, pero no puedo distinguir qué es. — suspiró desviando la mirada a sus manos inquietas.

— ¿Mal? ¿Cómo? — preguntó confundido el modelo, queriendo entender a su primo para poder ayudarle.

— Es como la sensación que surge a ir al cine a ver una película basada en un libro que me gusta y al final resulta que la película cambia muchas cosas del libro y ya apenas tienen cosas en común. — intentó expresarse con más claridad — Ni siquiera entiendo porqué me siento así, como si todos estuviesen olvidando algo muy importante y yo quiero decirles que es eso pero tampoco puedo reconocerlo. — gruñó frustrado consigo mismo.

— ¿No se te viene a la mente nada que pueda estar molestándote así? — preguntó con no sin cierta confusión el chico de ojos verdes.

— Hay muchas cosas que me molestan sin ninguna razón. El otro día vi a Ladybug y Chat Noir peleando contra un akuma, y por algún motivo me sentí muy traicionado y molesto, como si ellos estuviesen haciendo algo mal. — explicó avergonzado e incómodo, dirigiendo su mirada a cualquier parte menos el rostro de primo. — Chat Noir sobre todo, como si fuese un error el solo hecho de que él estuviese parado allí. — dijo soltando un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

— ¿Chat Noir? — murmuró con confusión y preocupación Adrien. — ¿Qué está mal con Chat Noir? — quiso saber el secreto héroe, confundido ante la imagen que su primo tenía sobre su alter ego.

— No lo sé con exactitud. — murmuró molesto Felix volviendo la mirada hacia el modelo a pesar de seguir esquivando el contacto visual con él. — Tiene algo que me molesta de sobremanera, es como si él... ¿No se supone que el anillo debe ser negro en todo momento? — se interrumpió a si mismo al dirigir la mirada a las manos de su primo y notar el anillo que portaba.

¿Por qué ese anillo se le hacía tan familiar pero a la vez desconocido?

¿Y cómo él sabía que se supone que debía verse de color negro siempre?

Adrien no pudo evitar entrar en pánico ¿Cómo sabía Felix que su anillo podía verse de color negro? ¿Sabía que él era Chat Noir?

— ¿De-De qué estás hablando Felix? — balbuceó lo más desinteresado y casual posible — Solo es un anillo común. — dijo esperando borrar las sospechas de su primo.

Felix no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Adrien intentaba mentirle de forma descarada en la cara. No solo era obvio por la falta de talento que el modelo tenía para la actuación, sino que estaba totalmente seguro de que había algo especial en ese anillo.

— Adrien, por favor, no me trates como si fuese estúpido. — dijo rodando los ojos el rubio platinado.

— No sé de que estás hablando Felix, es solo un anillo común. — insistió el modelo mostrándole su mano más cerca de su rostro. — ¿Ves? Nada especial. Tal vez tengas un poco de fiebre y estés imaginado cosas. — dijo apresurado poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Felix en un gesto para medir su temperatura.

Solo que ninguno de ellos sabía lo que le ocurría al ex-portador al entrar en contacto directo con su antiguo Miraculous.

En cuanto el anillo rozó su cabeza, Felix sintió que todo su ser se estremecía y algo dentro de su mente se rompía, como una represa se rompe y el agua se apresura a escapar con fuerza a través del daño hecho.

Era un dolor latente y punzante que golpeaba con fuerza su memoria, recuerdos iban y venían sin piedad, sobrecargándolo.

Sin poder evitarlo, se arrojó al suelo gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Creyó oír a Adrien decir algo sobre ayuda, pero no supo más debido a la sobrecarga de información en su cabeza.

Recuerdos de otra vida, una vida diferente en la que él había recibido un anillo y conocido a un pequeño gato negro, donde su madre había desaparecido durante meses y un villano había aterrorizado la ciudad, donde él había luchado junto a su propia Ladybug y más tarde un equipo completo de héroes que se hicieron llamar los Quantic Kids.

Pero ya no quedaba nada de eso, él no era Chat Noir ni Bridgette era más su Ladybug, sus amigos no lo recordaban, todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios fueron en vano ya que jamás ocurrieron en esa nueva realidad, todo lo que había hecho y vivido fue borrado y arrancado sin dejar rastro, como la hoja de un cuaderno que un artista arranca para poder empezar de nuevo el dibujo que hacía antes.

Una vida le había sido quitada, una vida que por poco olvidaba. Una vida perdida a favor de que otros tomaran su lugar, ignorando todo lo que él y los suyos habían hecho.

Una vida que Felix quería de vuelta.

Y ahora que la recordaba no se detendría hasta recuperarla.


End file.
